


At Sunset

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Prompt Fill, Survival, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: The day after everything ends.





	At Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Isla Mujeres, at and for the prompt "Sunset"

The sun sets as if it had just risen.

Rose needs it to rise again, desperately, but also never wants this day to fade. 

Jack is gone. 

She left him at sea and yet she goes on.  
All day she has told him she goes on for him, but now, at sunset, there are doubts creeping in.

Couldn't she have saved them both?

The water, so cold, so biting, nothing she ever thought water could be. Taking lives under, forever away, into the cold dark. 

She can't stop now, she tells Jack. 

She would need every day from now on.


End file.
